Dear Omnivore
by tonfa-d
Summary: You're not exactly the best student and definitely don't have the best personality in the world. Maybe that explains why Kyoya Hibari is keeping an eye on you. Rated T because Kyoya is mean. Taking suggestions as to what happens next too!
1. The First Day

**A/N**: Hallo, Pyon here~ I'm going to start a [ hopefully not too long ] series of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! reader-inserts. Now let us start with our favourite demon carnivore.

**DISCLAIMER:** Heck I wish I owned KHR and you but sadly, I don't. Oh and this chapter is un-beta'd until further notice or when I can find one ._.

* * *

**Dear Omnivore**

A slight breeze blew past, tangling its fingers into [y/n]'s [h/l], [h/c] hair as she wore a small smile on her face. School was finally back in session and that meant only one thing – she was now able to see her friends after a well deserved break. [y/n] had only moved to Namimori merely half a year ago, but she had instantly bonded with a strange brunette and his varied group of friends.

Hands behind her head in a casual manner, [y/n] made her way to the auditorium. First thing in the morning and a welcome ceremony was already underway when she stepped foot into said building. Sure, technically speaking she was still attending the event and in her mind, she wasn't late in the slightest.

Apparently, the world's scariest head prefect didn't think the same. [Y/n] could feel a death glare that sent shivers up her spine as she ducked down slightly and quickly scrambled to find an empty seat.

"[Y/n]-chan!" Said girl turned her head at the whispered sound of her name to see little Tsunayoshi Sawada. As usual, he had a somewhat concerned look on his face as he peered at her with large, curious eyes. Sure, she were late to school nearly every day but never during a welcoming ceremony.

"Tsu-kun!" [Y/n] replied in a bright tone, a smile matching her voice despite having to keep her voice hushed when annoyed looks were shot in her direction. Slouching down in her seat slightly, she continued grinning at the young teen beside her.

"L-lower your voice, [y/n]-chan! Otherwise Hibari-san might come over here." He whispered, the stammer in his voice present as usual. The [h/c] haired girl had more or less avoided the head prefect since starting school. How? After hearing rumors about the demon prefect from Tsuna and company, she'd learnt to start sprinting in the opposite direction once she saw that head of raven hair.

Smirking at the [younger/older] boy, [y/n] poked him in a playful manner. "As if I'd let myself get caught by that bully!" Obviously having forgotten about where she was, she suddenly became aware of a figure looming over her from behind.

Sensing that she was in danger, she instantly spun around – whiplash anyone? – to come face to face with Namimori Chu's own demon. "[l/n] [f/n]." Voice as cold as ice and with an evil glint in his eyes, Kyoya had is arms folded across one another, an expectant look on his face. "Get any louder and I'll bite you to death."

_Since when were prefect supposed to be so scary?_ Trying to not jump in her seat from his coldness, she instantly smirked at the standing boy. "Kyo-kun is too mean to me! Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Of course, that was a lie. But [y/n]'s words had certainly caught said boy off guard completely.

"Detention. Two hours. One at lunch, the other after school." Was his cool reply, a menacing growl lining his voice. Man, if sound waves had blades on the edge of them, [y/n] would be on the ground dying in a pool of her own blood. First day back and she was already in trouble with probably the scariest she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Groaning on the inside, the girl scrunched her nose at the prefect. "Fine." She muttered, huffing and turning around to face the brunette beside her once again, dismissing the prefect. Said male's eyebrow twitched at the sudden sight of nothing but [y/n]'s [h/c] hair in his way. He was a carnivore, the teen who was at the top of the Namimori food chain and she was a herbivore, so why did she turn her back turned toward him?

Rolling his steel grey eyes, Kyoya turned around and left. The crowd known as 'students' were starting to give him a headache and he wanted out, leaving his subordinates to do his job for him instead.

* * *

Detention usually meant spending a day in hell with the king demon himself. Not really something that young [y/n] particularly enjoyed in the least. Even if she had brought the situation on upon herself with her not-so-elegant personality and way of speech, she still didn't like the trek up to the reception room.

Slamming open the door, the girl was satisfied with the loud sound that echoed through both the reception room and the hall behind her. Of course, this also meant that she'd consequently woken up a certain ravenette from his _beauty _sleep. Kyoya, with a dark and menacing aura, approached the girl.

First thing [y/n] noticed was that the prefect had left his jacket where he was laying which more or less meant that he didn't have his tonfas with him, making the girl let out a sigh of relief. No tonfas meant no beating up. For the time being at least. "Kyo-kun! I'm here for my detention!"

A scowl appeared on the [older/younger] boy's face at the brightness in the girl's voice. Detention was supposed to be a form of _punishment _for destroying the special lines of discipline in his precious school. Sure he contradicted himself by using violence as his form of punishment the majority of the time but this is _Kyoya Hibari _we're talking about.

"You're late," He muttered, using the same monotone voice he used with all sorts of people. That didn't make it any less petrifying though. Even if he did look a little dishevelled with his couch-hair. "And you woke me up."

"It's not my fault you were sleeping." [y/n] responded, folding her arms at the male. She wasn't usually this defensive. But the guy in front of her was a threat of sorts so there was no stopping her automatic reaction. It's not like she needed to care about how the prefect treated her anyway. "What's my punishment supposed to be anyway, Kyo-_kun_?" Irritating him further by using such an intimate honorific was probably a bad idea.

"Come here."

A dictator. That's what he was. Besides, he was already halfway across the room so why on Earth couldn't he just take a few more steps? It'd sure save her the trouble.

"Fine." Puffing her cheeks, [y/n] reluctantly walked over to where the ravenette stood between her and the couch he'd been resting on. Stopping so that she was merely a few steps in front of the prefect, she folded her arms once again. "What now?"

Smirking at the girl, he pointed toward the large and every growing pile of paperwork on his desk. "[l/n], you've been getting on my nerves since day one so from now on, you're going to be my personal assistant."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow this took me way longer than I expected. Procrastinating is my best friend. And sorry if Kyoya or Tsunayoshi seemed ooc OTL

If you see any mistakes in the chapter please let me know and I'll get to it as soon as my lazy brain lets me!

Reviews or any sorts of comments are deeply appreciated. See you next chapter~


	2. Dilemma

**A/N: **And finally, a new chapter is out. Will I be able to reach my goal of a higher word count than the previous chapter? Who knows~ Another note at the end, my friends! And hurray for a flashback to remind you of the chapter before! Why? Because I don't know.

**DISCLAIMER: **Am I going to do this every chapter? Yes. If I owned KHR or you, I'd be rolling in money and be part of some sort of slave trade.

* * *

**Dear Omnivore**

"[L/n], you've been getting on my nerves since day one so from now on, you're going to be my personal assistant." Was the last thing that [y/n] had heard before her jaw dropped lower than it ever had in her life. [Y/n]? A personal assistant? And for the demon prefect himself?

"Wh-what?!" The wince that appeared on the skylark's face at the loudness of the [h/c] girl's voice went unnoticed as she continued to yell in surprise. "Why do I have to be _your_ goddamn assistant? You have at least three subordinates who could do all of that for you!"

It was obvious that Kyoya didn't take well to the girl's continuous outbursts when he pulled out his prized tonfas out from under his jacket on the couch and attacked the her into submission. No pain no gain, right? That probably didn't apply when he wasn't the one feeling the pain and was dealing it instead.

"Ack! Fine! Fine! I give up!" She eventually yelled, the pain becoming intolerable when the fifth hit landed on the side of her arm. An expression running along the lines of either hate or annoyance appeared on her face as she took quick steps backward to get away from the scary ravenette. Watching with steel grey orbs, a sadistic smirk of amusement briefly touched the prefect's face before it returned to its normal blank look.

"Giving in so soon? I thought you would have had more fight in you." Not bothering to place his weapons back in its original place, the [older/younger] boy folded his arms over his chest, awaiting [y/n]'s retort.

However, the reply wasn't like he expected at all.

"Shut up." The [h/c] haired girl snapped, rubbing at the bumps forming on the various places that were hit. They were definitely going to last through the next fortnight no matter how well she nursed them. "I didn't want to be hit. Ever."

Letting out a short sigh, the teen tossed his weapons onto the couch carelessly. "Weak herbivore," he muttered, walking over to her with a first aid kit – which seemed to have been pulled from mid-air. "Show me your arm."

"I don't want to." Bottom lip jutted out in both disbelief and stubbornness, [y/n] turned her head away, refusing to comply with anything else the male before her said. He'd already hurt her five times in a row without showing any signs of remorse and now he wanted to help her? As if she'd believe something like that.

Letting out a growl of annoyance, Kyoya roughly grabbed the [younger/older] girl's arm, inspecting the latest bruise. He hadn't hit her hard enough to break skin, but it was obvious that the bump would eventually become a disturbing purple-yellow colour. Not exactly the prettiest thing for one of his student's to where in his school.

Trying to pull her arm away, she only succeeded to make the grip on her arm become even tighter than it had before. Wincing slightly from the pain, the young girl's bottom lip only continue to jut out even more than it had before. Sure, she had a pain tolerance of sorts but that didn't mean she enjoyed having her arm stuck in a vice. "Let go of me!" She whined, eyes begging along with her body language.

Rolling his eyes for the nth time in her presence, the prefect pulled out a bandage from his magical first aid kit and slowly wrapped it around her arm. "Looking deformed in Namimori is not allowed." He said slowly, his voice still monotone. Still a dictator.

With the bruise completely hidden from plain sight, [y/n] pulled her arm back, rubbing her now overly-bandaged arm lightly. "Monster." She wore a scowl on her face as she turned around, walking out of the room unhappily.

The girl was stopped, however, by the 'monster' grabbing the back of her collar and effectively pulling her back. Losing her footing completely from the sheer force that was put into forcing her to stop and the surprise that came with the action, the [h/c] haired girl fell backward onto the [taller/shorter] boy.

"What is your problem?!" She yelled, instantly pulling away from him.

"Assistant," that was certainly different from the usual, 'herbivore' or scary tone of '[l/n]'. "Report back here with everything completed or face the consequences." Was the last thing he'd said before stalking out of the room like the predator he was.

* * *

Loud yells of frustration could be heard from as far as Namimori Chu as [y/n] paced her room. If one were to peak through her window, they'd see nothing but not-so-neatly stacked sheets of paper that threatened to topple over with the lightest touch. Lugging the paperwork from the middle school to her home involved calling up Tsunayoshi and his pals out of the blue and getting them to help.

The looks of surprise that were on the group's face when [y/n] relayed the events prior to her calling them were more than a little comical. But in the end they still agreed to helping. That's what friends were for after all. Only Hayato Gokudera bothered questioning why the young girl had managed to land herself in such a bad spot, even then she didn't really give him a straight answer.

Back to the present however, the young girl was seated in the middle of the floor amongst her mounds of paperwork, glaring pure hatred at the papers. Last she checked, a personal assistant was only supposed to help bring paperwork to his or her boss, grab coffees, easy things. Everything other than doing _all_ the work.

Digging through the schoolbag beside her, [y/n] pulled out her pen and began to spin it with a furrowed brow. Even if she wasn't one for doing work and was Namimori's number one procrastinator, she knew she'd have to start _somewhere_. Nobody wanted to be bitten to death by Kyoya Hibari no matter what kind of day it was.

Still berating herself – and almost snapping her dear pen in half multiple times - for allowing herself to get manipulated by the scary bird, the sun had already been replaced by the gleaming, white moon in the sky above her suburban house. Two precious hours that could've gone to better uses was of course, wasted on being lost in a whirlwind of her own thoughts.

Letting out a defeated sigh, she placed her barely-alive pen onto the ground in front of her. Now don't misinterpret this; [y/n] was _not _one to sulk. _Ever. _But her newly appointed 'boss' was getting on her nerves, along with his ungodly mountains of paperwork.

Not wanting to see the papers for a second longer, she left the room, slamming the door loudly behind her. She'd handle all that stuff later. For now, she was going to go for a walk and – hopefully – clear her mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Woops this is actually uploaded later than I initially planned but I get cupcakes for trying right? 1142 words for this chapter.

Will [y/n] _ever _do the work? Who knows? And of course, if you see any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to tell me through reviews or by PM-ing me.

Anyhow;

_Bunnylovez8059 – _Thanks heaps! I didn't really want to suddenly jump straight into some full on actions of sorts because I thought that'd be a waste of my first story. I hope you enjoy the future chapters!

_Skyla15699 – _Domo~ Hope you like the chapters that are [hopefully] soon to come!

Thank you to everyone who also favourited, followed and albeit read the story!


	3. Late Night

** A/N: **I don't really have anything to say except that I'm uploading this a day before Hibari's birthday. Woop.

**DISCLAIMER: **I honestly wish I owned KHR but owning you isn't really on my list of wants.

* * *

**Dear Omnivore**

* * *

The moon was held high up in the sky by its invisible strings by the time [y/n] had slipped out of the house clad in a large fur coat to shield herself from the chilly air. Not many people were around this late at night unless they were either creeps, delivering things, getting a breath of fresh air or making their way home after a long day doing whatever they were doing. That was probably why the young girl was a little on the paranoid side.

Glancing around, she couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was nearby. Shaking her head in denial, she told herself off. _As if anyone would be following _me_! I can defend myself anyway. _Shoving her clenched fists – they definitely wasn't from being scared or anything – into her pockets, [y/n] continued to walk whilst fighting the urge to look behind her every five minutes. "Damn paranoia." She cursed under her breath.

She instantly took her words back, however, when a large calloused hand landed on her small shoulder, scaring her half to death. Whipping her head out of surprise to see who's hand was now on her was, she almost fell flat on her face when she noticed that it was no other than everyone's favourite baseballer, Takeshi Yamamoto whose caramel eyes were still, as usual, sparkling along with his smile.

"Yama-kun!" The girl cried, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She didn't need to have a panic attack in the middle of the street. Why was the teen out here in the middle of the night anyway? It was way past the normal time for any Namimori citizen. "What are you doing here?"

As per usual, the ravenette only responded with a loud chuckle. "Late night baseball training of course!" Yes. That explained everything of course. Then again, the fact became even more obvious when the girl noticed the baseball bat the [shorter/taller] male held in his hand along with a large bag of baseballs.

"I… see." She mumbled, glancing between the hand that was still on her shoulder and the one holding the sporting items. It'd been a while since she'd seen Takeshi play baseball, let alone join him in a game herself. "Ne, Yama-kun, can I come play baseball with you?" It'd be a great way to clear her head as well after all.

The [older/younger] teen seemed to pause for a few moments, considering the girl's question. "Of course! It's more fun to play with more people after all!" His cheerfulness seemed to grow with each passing moment. Why? What other reason would there be other than his favourite sport and someone else's enthusiasm to play with him.

"Neat!" Grin growing as wide as her companion's, the [h/c] haired girl was placed into the crook of Takeshi's arm as he pulled her along toward the middle school's baseball field. Even if there was a high chance of bumping into a certain unnamed prefect, said field was the closest one to get to in the city.

It was quiet for most of their journey, save the popular baseballer's constant yapping about his beloved sport when it got too silent for his tastes. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the silence from time to time but he liked it better when there was a conversation going on. It made sure that the people he was with were safe after all, even if it was only he who was doing the talking.

"We're here, [y/n]-chan!" He said brightly, finally stopping both his walking and talking when the duo arrived in front of the school gates. Looking at it when the moon was strung up high in the air with invisible strings and casting an eerie glow on its surroundings, the young girl couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the whole setting. It kind of made the girl think that the night was a test of courage instead of a small game of one-on-one baseball. Scary.

Removing herself from the [taller/shorter] teen's hold, the girl beamed at the male. Instead of only needing to forget about her truckload of work, now she needed to forget about her ominous surroundings too. Considering all the possible scenarios, [y/n] made a list in her head. _Kyo-kun might jump out of nowhere, a ghost of Kyo-kun might try to tonfa us to death, a zombie Kyo-kun might pop out from under the ground and make us become one of his kind or Kyo-kun might finally reveal that he's a vampire and literally bite us to death! _Yes. Kyoya Hibari was that big of a threat to have to be noted four times in a row.

"Ne, Yama-kun, why do you—" The girl was cut off by cold steel orbs aimed in she and Takeshi's direction behind the baseballer's shoulder. Well speak of the devil, or in this case, the demon prefect. Stepping to the side slightly so that most of her body was shielded from the scary teen's death glare by the tall body of the boy in front of her, [y/n] let out a little squeal. She did _not _want to deal with him right now. She hadn't even begun on the work he'd thrown at her yet!

"Herbivores," The deep voice still carried its venomous tone. Should he be at least a little on the tired side? "Being on school grounds after school is not allowed." As if his words weren't intimidating enough on their own, the ravenette bared his teeth and tonfas toward the two. And on the other side of the world, someone would feel cold chills running up their spine and instinctively turn their head toward Namimori Chu.

"Mah, mah! There's nothing wrong with using the baseball field during the night!" Yamamoto said, turning around to face the shorter teen. It seemed that his naivety would never go away, even when he was in the face of death or even worse. Then again, the only reason that would ever happen would probably be when he was a few seconds from his life ending.

There wasn't even half a minute between them before Kyoya Hibari ran at them where they stood, his weapons aimed right toward them. The wind pulled his raven locks backwards with each step he took, his jacket flowing behind him. If it weren't for the fact that he was currently half a second from attacking both [y/n] and Takeshi, she probably would've smiled at the fact that he looked somewhat majestic.

Wincing when a tonfa was merely a millimetre from her face, she was surprised when at least ten seconds had passed and the cold metal still hadn't hit her. Slowly prying her eyes open, she was close to fainting when she saw that the head prefect's weapon was indeed right in front of her, only stopped by Takeshi's calloused hand.

Seeing this seemed to be the last straw for the young girl as her eyes shut once again as she went unconscious and was caught by a strong pair of arms. Whoever had caught her was warm. Extremely warm.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah sorry to end this on a cliché! I tried and tried to write something decent for Kyoya's birthday but I couldn't so this is close enough~

**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**

**Skyking22. Regalia– **Thanks heaps! I'll try to keep it interesting for you!

**uniquemangalover – **Thank you!

**A/N: **And of course, a massive thank you to those who followed and favourited! Reviews to me are like soul food. Nom nom~


	4. Groggy

**A/N: **Man oh man this is late to the point where I don't even deserve to ask for review and the such. However, thank you for clicking into this chapter. Second part of this chapter is in **your **POV instead of third person. I won't dwell for too long, happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't plan to join the slave trade and I haven't started on negotiations for owning KHR either.

* * *

**Dear Omnivore**

* * *

Groggy [e/c] orbs glanced around as the young girl was pulled out of her sleep. _The night before had probably been some sort of nightmare._ She thought to herself, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as a yawn forced its way out into the open. _Strange. Did I fall asleep in my uniform? That damn prefect and his—_[y/n]'s thoughts were cut off when she realised that:

One, she wasn't in her own warm bed.

Two, there was a small, fluffy, yellow bird hovering a mere few inches away from her face.

Three, that tiny bird was singing the Namimori Chu anthem at the top of its lungs.

And lastly, four, Kyoya Hibari – aka the demon prefect of the scary-guy-that-you-should-stay-away-from - huddled in a futon that was obviously too small for his body to fit him on the ground beside her.

If it weren't for the fact that she was now fully awake, the teen probably would've fainted from pure shock. _Again. _Pushing the upper half of her body off of the bed, [y/n] peered closer at the sleeping Kyoya as quietly as she could, the teen couldn't help but wonder how the prefect was **still **so intimidating. In an angelic way, of course. Weird.

"Herbivore," steel grey orbs bored into [e/y] orbs, scaring the living daylight out of the girl and causing her to consequently fall flat on her stomach – talk about ungraceful – in front of the ravenette and earning an amused smirk while she was at it. Completely lost for words due to embarrassment and confusion, she quickly scrambled to stand and leaped over the still laying skylark.

"S-sorry, Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed, immediately falling into her somewhat more energetic character when she caught sight of her bag near the door. Her one and only exit – unless you counted the window, then again, [y/n] didn't really need a sprained ankle right before school began. Especially not when the room and window alike belonged to the infamous head of the disciplinary committee.

Letting out a surprised squeak when her frantic attempt to get away was stopped by a sudden vice-like grip on her calf, the [h/c] haired girl immediately jumped backwards to escape the warm hand. Why did he have to do that? His presence alone was intimidating enough on its own without him making sudden movements that would be able to stop a lion from moving.

"Where do you think you're going, herbivore?" Kyoya mumbled, not really wanting an answer. It was more like he wanted to be able to hear someone's voice. More specifically, hers. _Wait a second, what? The herbivore's voice is __**annoying**__ and is something I __**definitely **__don't want to hear it._ "Leaving without permission will not be tolerated."

"This isn't Namimori Chu!" [y/n] exclaimed in protest, much louder than she would've preferred. "Besides, if you keep me here, I'll be late to school." She added pointedly, folding her arms across her chest. Sure, it wasn't the type of excuse she'd usually go for but hey, if there was some way to get out as fast as her legs could take her, she'd use it without hesitation.

"Hn." Apparently, the guy was now trying to come up with some sort of a rebuttal. Slowly. As in really, really slowly. Trying to take up as much time as he could whilst thinking of what to say, the prefect sat up. Slowly. Maybe mornings were just slow things for Kyoya Hibari. "And if you had an excuse to not go?"

_That was unexpected. _Tilting her head upwards, the girl scrunched her nose up slightly in thought. "I wouldn't have an excuse," She replied bluntly, turning her head back to look at the seated teen once again. "So you can't keep me here."

And cue the knowing smirk that would grace the tonfa-wielder's lips. "Why are you so sure about that?" He asked, arching a brow at her. "I **am **the one who handles the attendance and all those other annoying things."

"…" Sure, he had a point there but that didn't mean she was going to back down any time soon. "Sure. Later, Kyo-kun." She said with a bright grin, grabbing her bag and sprinting out the exit. She wanted to make it out alive without having to look back after all.

* * *

School this afternoon was tiring. Then again, when was it not? It was bad enough that I couldn't actually shower the night before, but now I had a demon hot on my heels too. Fantastic. Slinging the uniformed bag over my shoulder, I quickly ducked out of the room before anyone would be able to get my name out for a farewell.

Didn't need Kyo-kun overhearing during one of his patrols after all.

Changing shoes in a record time, I almost let out a groan of relief when I saw no sight of the sole person I was trying to avoid today. Most of the time, it was either one group of horrendously arrogant girls or snide comments that'd get thrown my way. They were more like pests that took up more breathing space than they needed for their big heads.

"[y/n]-chan!" I couldn't stop the cringe that appeared when I heard the sound of my name echoing through the dense air. Not something I really liked.

Spinning around on my heels – while trying to not pull a face at whoever had called my name – I came face to face with a familiar brunette. "Tsu-chan!" At least he wouldn't be reporting me in to the Disciplinary Committee. If anything, he'd probably be running away from it as fast as his scrawny body could handle.

"Ne, [y/n]-chan, do you—" Dame-Tsuna was suddenly cut off by a large metallic weapon flying straight past his face, earning a high-pitched, "HIEEEEE!" and almost a cut straight across his cheek.

"Herbivores. Loitering on school grounds is not permitted." A deep voice growled with annoyance as the owner went to pick up the other half of his tonfas.

Well, shit.

* * *

**A/N: **I need to stop with these weird cliff hangers. Anyway, I'm getting worse with these. This chapter was **exactly **a thousand words. Before I get to the review, I have questions:

Do you guys think I should continue writing in first person?

Should I switch to Kyoya's point of view?

How do I jazz this u—I mean, any suggestions as to what happens next?

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

Oh wait I have none to reply to; never mind. But thank you to all those who favourite and followed!


End file.
